harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Marlene McKinnon
, we see that Lily Potter wrote a letter not long after Harry Potter's birthday. She stated that Peter Pettigrew visited "last weekend" and appeared to be "down, but that was probably the news about the McKinnons", implying that they had died not that long ago in July 1981. |blood= |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Red |eyes=Brown |skin=White |hidef= |family=McKinnon family |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house= |loyalty=*Order of the Phoenix *McKinnon family }} Marlene McKinnon (d. July, 1981) was a witch and member of the original Order of the Phoenix. She fought in the First Wizarding War and was murdered by Death Eaters, along with her family. The McKinnons were described as being one of the families Voldemort and his followers completely wiped out. Biography Marlene was a member of the wizarding McKinnon family.In , Hagrid explicitly states "the McKinnons"; this means there was more than one McKinnon, but it is never stated as to whether it was a sibling of Marlene or a husband. During the First Wizarding War, Marlene McKinnon became a member of the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation led and founded by Albus Dumbledore, in order to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She fought in several battles of the First Wizarding War. The McKinnons were said to be one of the families killed off by Voldemort, as Rubeus Hagrid told Harry in his first year, when pushed to discuss the matter. Marlene and her whole family were murdered by Death Eaters in July 1981. Igor Karkaroff implicated Travers as one of the people who was involved. "Mad-Eye" Moody pointed Marlene out to Harry Potter in a photo of the Order that was taken two weeks before her death. Magical abilities and skills * Magical Skills: To be a member of the Order of the Phoenix, it is highly likely that Marlene was a moderately talented witch and most likely used her magical ability in a number of battles against the Death Eaters before her untimely death. Etymology "Marlene" is a name of Germanic origin, and is a blend of the names "Maria" and "Magdaline"; which mean "star of the sea" and "of Magdala" respectively. The name "McKinnon" is Scottish, an Anglicised version of the Gaelic name "Mac Fhionghuin", meaning "fair born" or "fair son." It is also translated as "love." Behind the scenes *Although the McKinnon family is mentioned throughout the book series, as well in , Marlene is the only member of the family who has been identified as working for the Order. *Lily J. Potter says in her letter to Sirius Black that she cried all night when she heard about the McKinnons' deaths, and she attributes Peter Pettigrew's melancholy to the same reason, which might suggest that Lily and the Marauders were close to Marlene and/or her family. *It is unknown why the McKinnons were all together when they were killed or how they were related to each other. It is possible that they were a nuclear family living in one household and consisting of parents and young children (in which case, Marlene might have been either a mother or an older daughter to the family) or that they were brought to one location by an unidentified family event, known to the Death Eaters who killed them. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references de:Marlene McKinnon es:Marlene McKinnon fr:Marlene McKinnon fi:Marlene McKinnon pl:Marlena McKinnon ru:Марлин МакКиннон McKinnon, Marlene McKinnon, Marlene Category:Brown-eyed individuals McKinnon, Marlene McKinnon, Marlene McKinnon, Marlene Category:Killed by Lord Voldemort Category:McKinnon family Category:Murder victims Category:Wizards